Unexpected
by GennyC
Summary: Stella, a nurse, cares for an injured Tsuna, and when they part ways, she was sure she wouldn't see him again. But unfortunately for her, that fateful meeting captured the attention of an enemy of the Vongola, and Stella is soon thrown in the middle of a feud between two powerful mafia families. TYL!Tsuna x OC x TYL!Enma. Slight AU. OOC warning.
1. Unexpected Injury

**Author's note: I have not read the manga and only saw a few episodes of KHR so... yeah, just heads up. Story is slight AU. The Simon Family will play antagonist role, so there is no alliance between the Vongola and Simon, and I read on Wiki about the Simon Family being weak and small, but in this story, they're small but powerful.  
**

 **OOC warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Unexpected Injury**

"Thank you! Have a good evening!" I said to the bus driver as I hopped off the bus.

"You, too," the driver returned before closing the door and driving away.

It was a cool Friday night, and I was returning home from the hospital where I worked as a registered nurse. The streetlights flickered on, dimly illuminating the barren road and sidewalk. My apartment was a two minute walk from the bus stop, but at night when walking alone, the trek seemed more like ten minutes. I quickened my pace, hurrying past an alleyway when a noise from the area stopped me.

 _Was that… a groan?_ I wondered, tilting my head as I glanced back at the dark alley. The sound came again from the alley, undoubtedly a groan, and the person sounded in pain. I walked to the alley and peered through it, the alley black since the streetlights could not reach the area. "H… hello?" I called out tentatively, not sure if I wanted anyone to reply.

Silence met my ears, and I was about to turn away when harsh coughing filled the air, startling me. The coughing fit went on for a few more seconds before silence once again reigned. First the groaning and now that coughing fit—the person sounded in bad shape. Steeling myself, I clicked on the flashlight on my phone before venturing into the alley, sweeping the light along the trash covered ground. I froze when I spotted a dark red trail of what I suspected was blood. I followed the trail with the light, gasping sharply when I discovered the trail leading to a body of a young man dressed sharply in a suit, lying slumped against the brick wall, his eyes closed.

Immediately, my nursing instincts kicked in, and I dashed forward, kneeling by the man. He looked around my age, if not a year or two older. I shone the flashlight over the man's face, wincing at the scratches, blood and bruises covering the man's pale face before sweeping the white light over the man's body. I flinched at the rapidly growing puddle of blood pooling at the man's side and placed a finger under the man's nose, sighing in relief when I felt warm air blow against my finger. I checked his pulse at his carotid artery; it was faint. I dialed the emergency number, placing the call on speaker.

"119, what's your emergency?" A male voice asked.

"Hello, I—" the man reached out and hit end call. "What—?!"

"No… paramedics…." the man wheezed.

"Are you serious?! You're bleeding to death! I have to—"

"Please, don't!" The man spoke, his voice stronger.

He coughed harshly, flecks of blood flying out and winced as he clutched his left side, his face twisting in pain.

 _Is that where he's bleeding from?_ I wondered. I gently removed the man's hand while lifting the shirt and blanched at the gaping, weeping wound resembling a gunshot wound. _Oh, my goodness, this man's been shot! And it looks to be a through and through. For this man to suffer from a gunshot wound and not want the ambulance called…._

I allowed that thought to trail unfinished, refusing to dwell on it. My main concern was for this man to not die on me. Thunder rumbled overhead, and I blinked when something dripped on my forehead and cheek. Craaaap, it was about to rain! I shed my jacket and hurriedly wrapped it around the man's wound.

"Come on, it's about to rain. It'll be very bad if you remain out here. Can you stand?"

"A-Ah," the man sighed painfully, wincing as he braced against the wall while shakily climbing to his feet.

I placed his left arm over my shoulder as I helped him towards the alley's exit. By the time we reached the inside of the apartment building, it had started to steadily pour. Thankfully, the lobby was empty, and I prayed we wouldn't run into anyone as we entered the elevator.

* * *

I led the man to my couch, and he slowly settled himself on the couch, his face twisted in pain as he exhaled. I rushed to the bathroom for my first-aid kit and returned to the man's side, opening the kit and going to work tending the man's wound.

"You really need to get to a hospital. This is a serious injury," I spoke gravely.

"No, it's… fine," the man spoke, struggling to get the sentence out.

"It's not fine! You already lost so much blood. You really will die at this rate if you don't receive treatment," I warned.

"You're… treating me… aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yes, but the people at the hospital can tend to your injury with better efficiency and equipment. I'm only making it so that you're not losing anymore blood, but—"

"It's fine…." The man persisted, sitting up.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I've already intruded on you enough. I'll take my leave now."

"Are you crazy?! You shouldn't move in your condition! Fine, forget the hospital. Since you're so adamant about not receiving proper care, I'll just have to take care of you to the best of my ability. Stay here, I'll be back with medicine and water," I said, leaving for the kitchen to fetch the items. "Here," I handed the man three pills of painkillers and a tall glass of water. "Since you lost so much blood, you need to drink a lot of fluid, but drink it slowly in small sips to avoid vomiting," I instructed, setting a large jug of water on the glass table.

"Thank you…." The man spoke softly after finishing taking the medicine and drinking the water in slow sips as instructed.

"I'll get you some blankets. You need to preserve heat since you lost so much blood," I said, hurrying to the hallway closet and retrieving several blankets before returning to the man. "Here… oh, he's already asleep." I noted seeing the man's eyes closed and hearing him faintly snoring.

I went ahead and covered the man in the blankets, fetching a pillow from my room and returning to the man, placing the pillow beneath his head as carefully as I could so that I didn't wake him. I stepped away, studying the man thoughtfully. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, not looking like he just suffered from a bullet wound. I sighed softly, quietly clearing the table and heading for the kitchen where I dumped the trash and washed my hands. It was funny. After working a 12-hr shift, I was really looking forward to some much needed rest and relaxation, but life had other plans for me it seemed. I shut the faucet off, glancing over at the sleeping fellow on my couch and in spite of myself and the situation, I smiled.

One of the main reasons I wished to be a nurse was so I could help others. When I was eleven years-old, my parents had taken me to an amusement park and while we were waiting in line for a ride, a man had collapsed, and I remembered panicking because I thought he had died. People crowded around him but no one was doing anything. That's when a woman started giving orders in such a commanding tone that she caught everyone's attention. She performed CPR, and he regained consciousness, but the woman remained by the man's side, continually assessing him until the paramedics arrived. That event left a deep, lasting impact on me as I also wanted to be able to provide care and support to others wherever and whenever I went, whether it was in a hospital setting or on some back empty road.

A warm feeling spread throughout my chest as I basked in the fact that I was able to help a random stranger. Though the fact he didn't want to go to the hospital was off-putting, I didn't believe he was a dangerous person. I retired to my room, softly shutting the door behind me before changing into my pajamas and climbing into bed.

* * *

 _Argh, I can't sleep!_ I groaned, flipping on my back and gazing blankly at the ceiling.

It was now 12 am, and I had been tossing and turning for the past hour, trying but utterly failing to fall asleep. Even though I worked a grueling 12-hr shift and was undoubtedly wiped especially with tonight's incident, I still could not fall asleep. Not when I had a random stranger suffering from a bullet wound sleeping in my living room. I sighed heavily, kicking off the bedsheets and getting out of bed and shuffling towards the door.

 _It's really pouring out there,_ I observed of the heavy rain pattering against the windows while thunder growled overhead.

I shuffled quietly to the couch to find the man sleeping soundly, the outside elements not disturbing him. I entered the kitchen, opening the cupboards and retrieving a large mug. I was going to prepare hot chocolate as that has helped me sleep when I was a child. Hopefully, it still worked. As I cut the stove on to warm the pan of milk, a sharp series of knocks sounded at the door, sending a violent shock through my system.

 _Who could be visiting me so late at night?!_ I wondered, terrified.

Could it be the person responsible for shooting the man?! Maybe the shooter saw me help the man to my apartment and has come to finish the job! The very idea sent a wave of fear so strong over me, the emotion threatening to consume me as the person persisted in knocking.

"Stella, you awake?" A female voice called.

 _Oh, that voice… it's Amelia,_ I thought, exhaling in immense relief, not realizing I held my breath the whole time.

Amelia Dobetter had been my neighbor for five years and, during those years, she would constantly request to borrow something, whether it was my computer, sugar, toiletries, etc. I didn't mind especially since I would occasionally borrow things of hers. I cut off the stove before hurrying to the door, sneaking a quick glance at the man who remained asleep.

 _Wow, he must be a heavy sleeper,_ I thought.

I opened the door to reveal a young woman who appeared in her early twenties dressed smartly in an expensive-looking black and gray striped pant suit with sophisticated black heels. Her golden blonde hair was wrapped in a tight, astute bun with not a single hair out of place. Amelia's thinly trimmed eyebrows were narrowed slightly, complementing the small frown that accentuated the woman's facial features. I stepped outside, softly closing the door behind me before turning to Amelia with a forced smile.

"Amelia, good evening."

"Evening. Sorry for disturbing you so late at night," Amelia apologized.

"No, it's okay. I was making hot chocolate anyway because I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Is that so? I'm glad I didn't wake you then!"

"Yes, so what is it you want to borrow this time?"

Amelia grinned sheepishly, clapping her hands together as she plead. "I need to borrow your TV for an hour. The season finale of _Lina & Pete_ is coming on in a few minutes, but my TV and laptop is broke."

"Okay, I understand. Um, I have a guest over right now so you won't be able to use the TV, but you can borrow my laptop."

"Thank you! That'll work," Amelia said happily.

"Let me get it." I disappeared in the apartment, quickly grabbing my laptop resting on the kitchen counter and returning to Amelia, closing the door behind me as I handed her the laptop.

"Thanks so much!" Amelia cried happily.

"No problem. By the way, the suit you're wearing, what's the occasion?" I inquired, curious.

"I'm just returning from work. I'm a saleswoman for this bigwig company—Pearson Corp. It's the one I told you about the other day."

"Oh, that's right! You got the job? Congrats!"

"Yeah, sorry, I meant to tell you, but I've been pretty busy. Anyways, I'll return this to you tomorrow. Thanks again!" Amelia waved before heading for her place across the hall.

"Good night!" I called back and headed back inside, closing the door quietly before heaving a sigh. _Alright, now back to making my hot chocolate,_ I thought, turning around only to nearly scream when I saw the man staring at me. "Oh, no, I woke you, didn't I?" I asked, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I'm so sorry for intruding on you like this."

"It's fine, it's fine. You're still in pain, right? Let me get you some more painkillers," I offered, heading for the kitchen to fetch the medicine. When I saw the milk on the stove, I called out to the man. "Would you like some hot chocolate? I'm making some for myself."

"That'd be nice, thanks," the man replied.

After preparing the drinks, I stuck the medicine bottle under my armpit while carrying two large mugs containing piping hot chocolate as I strode into the living room and set both mugs on the glass table.

"Here's the medicine," I offered the man two pills, and he accepted them, downing the pills with the hot drink. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, but I'm managing," the man replied, smiling wryly.

I smiled in return, tentatively sipping my hot beverage. "Oh, yeah, my name is Harada Stella. What's yours?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends call me Tsuna," Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, huh? Nice to meet you! Though I wish it was under better circumstances," I murmured.

"I agree…. Thanks again for your kindness, Stella-san."

"It's not a problem. Though can I ask a question?" I inquired warily.

"Would it have to do with how I got a shot?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm not trying to judge or anything, but you can't really blame me for being suspicious. I found you in a dark alley practically bleeding to death and you refuse to go to a hospital to receive proper treatment, and the only reason I can think of is the fact that hospitals report gunshot wounds to the police, whom I can only assume you're probably avoiding…." Voicing my doubtful thoughts aloud only heightened my wariness of Tsuna as I watched him set the mug on the table.

"I understand your wariness, but I think it's best if the less you know, the better. For your good," Tsuna added when I frowned in disappointment.

"Just answer me this: Do I have to worry about anyone breaking down my door and waving around guns?"

"No, you don't have to worry about that," Tsuna assured, chuckling quietly.

"Thank God," I exhaled, relieved. "Then, that's all I care about for now." I yawned, the hot chocolate finally taking effect and causing a sudden sleepiness to wash over me. "I'm going to head in for the night. Good night, Tsuna-kun," I said, shuffling to the kitchen and setting the mug in the sink.

"Good night, Stella-san," Tsuna called as I retired to my room.

 _Thank God the hot chocolate trick worked. I feel like once I hit my bed, I'll be out like a light_. And, indeed, that's exactly what happened when my face hit the pillow, I immediately entered the world of dreams.


	2. Unexpected Trap

**OOC warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Unexpected Trap**

Bright sunlight streamed through the blinds, hitting my face and gradually pulling me out of my sleep. I turned my head away from the light and attempted to fall back asleep when last night's events rushed through my head like a current, and I bolted up in bed.

 _Oh, crap, that's right, Tsuna! It's morning already?!_

I checked the clock at my bedside table to see it was nine o'clock. I jumped out of bed and rushed out into the living only to stop when I saw the couch empty, the blankets folded neatly and a note sitting on top. I plucked the note up and silently read its contents.

'Stella-san, thank you so much for your kindness and care. To avoid inconveniencing you any further, I decided to go ahead and take my leave. I'm sorry for intruding on you as well as not explaining my story to you, but trust me when I say it is for your good. –Tsuna'

 _So, he really left? But no way he's in any condition to move,_ I thought worriedly. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, tossing the note on the table as I entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast. There was no point in worrying. It wasn't like my worrying was going to help Tsuna recover. _Still though, what was that idiot thinking?_ I thought, frustration spiking through me.

After I finished preparing breakfast, I set a place for myself at the counter when several series of sharp knocks sounded at the door, startling me.

"Stella, it's me! You awake?" Amelia asked. I opened the door to reveal Amelia in casual wear while carrying my laptop. "Hey! I stopped by to return your laptop. Thanks again," Amelia said, handing me the device.

"Not a problem. Did you enjoy the finale?"

"Yes! It was the season finale so, of course, they left it on a cliffhanger," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. She sniffed the air, her brown eyes widening in pleasure. "Ooh, that smells delicious! What is it you're making?" Amelia asked, breezing past me into my apartment.

I smiled at my neighbor's actions, closing the door behind me and setting the laptop on the glass table before heading in the kitchen were Amelia was leaning on the counter, staring hungrily at the frittata in the pan.

"It's a ham and roasted peppers frittata. Would you like some?" I offered, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes, please! Thanks for having me!" Amelia clapped gleefully. "Man, I wish I can cook like you Stella. All I can cook is boiled eggs and even then I still mess up," she said, sighing.

"I only know how to cook because of those cooking classes I took last year. Maybe you should sign up for one," I suggested, setting a plate of the frittata in front of Amelia and handing her a fork. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine. Cooking class, huh? I'll sign up if you sign up with me," Amelia said, eating her meal.

"Eh, me? But I already took the beginning class. If I were to sign up again, it'll be for the intermediate course," I said, setting a cup and jug of water on the counter before settling in a seat beside Amelia.

"I guess that's true," Amelia admitted, pouting. "Perhaps I should just hire a personal chef?"

"Amelia, cooking isn't that hard," I said, giggling.

"I know, but it can be time consuming. I should just hire a personal chef and not just any chef will do. He has to be young and hot," Amelia said, staring off into space with a dreamy expression. "Oh, speaking of young and hot…." Amelia elbowed me, raising her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. "I saw your guest leave this morning. Stella, I must say I'm surprised at you. To have a man sleep over your place… when you said you had a guest, I never imagined—"

"N-No! It wasn't like that at all! He, uh…."

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself. I do want to know when I can meet him, though."

"That will be never," I replied. I recounted last night's incident to Amelia and to say the girl was shocked was an understatement. Amelia practically choked on her frittata, bits of egg and pepper flying onto the counter. "Amelia! Are you alright?" I asked, patting her back.

Amelia waved me away, grabbing her glass of water and downing the drink in record time. She gasped aloud when she finished and set the glass on the table, her pale complexion, which had turned ghostly white during my story, regaining some color.

"What's wrong? I know the story's pretty shocking but—"

"S-Sorry. Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh…?" Amelia muttered.

"Hm? Amelia, would you happen to actually know the guy?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't really _know_ him, know him…. I know _of_ him," Amelia replied.

"Seriously?! Then, what is it that you know? Is he involved in some underworld type stuff?" I questioned.

"Um… maybe…?"

"What's with the uncertainty?"

"I told you, I know _of_ him. I just know he's a friend of my brother's," Amelia said, frowning.

"Your brother, huh? Hey, wait, you have a brother? I've been over your place and saw your family photos, but I don't recall seeing anyone looking to be your brother…."

"We're not that close, but enough about that. Stella, stay away from Sawada Tsunayoshi, got it?" Amelia fixed me with such a hard glare, I felt frozen to the spot, managing only a small nod.

"O-Okay…. I don't get it but since you seem so serious about this, I'll listen. Not that it'll be that hard; it's extremely unlikely Tsuna and I will meet again," I said.

"Yeah, that's true. Sorry for my behavior, ha ha," Amelia tried laughing the awkward air away, the cheerful gleam returning to her brown eyes.

"It's not a problem. Thanks for warning me."

We finished our meals while moving onto lighter topics such as Amelia's new job and funny recollections of my patients. After the meal, Amelia helped me clean before leaving me alone. I tossed the blankets Tsuna used in the hamper and swiped up the note he left behind for me.

 _Amelia's reaction sure was strange, but it's nothing to worry about since I won't be seeing the guy anytime soon,_ I thought, flicking the note in the trash can before heading into my room for a day of Netflix.

* * *

A week has passed since I met Tsuna, and the busyness of life crowded out the memories and worries for the mysterious man. It was a Saturday evening, my day off, and I was camped out on the couch, having watched movies back to back all day. I wanted to invite Amelia over, but she was working late so I was home alone, watching my seventh movie and finishing my fourth bowl of popcorn. The movie was a romantic-comedy, but I was barely paying attention as I browsed several social media sites on my phone to see other people enjoying their Saturday way more than me.

 _Ugh, staying home alone and having a movie marathon sounded like such a good idea,_ I thought, sighing. I glanced at the TV screen to see the main character and her love interest in a lip lock and stifled a groan. _Why am I watching this anyway? It's just a painful reminder of my own love life… or lack thereof._ I stopped the movie, browsing through the library for any action or comedy when someone knocked sharply on the door several times. "Coming!" I called.

I set the remote down and shuffled toward the door, opening it to reveal Amelia whose appearance was disheveled. Several blonde strands were loose from her sloppy bun, which usually was tight and secure, and her pale face was flushed pink with mascara running down her rosy cheeks and eyes brimming with tears as Amelia spoke in a broken voice.

"Stella!" Amelia sobbed.

"Oh my—Amelia! What's wrong? What is it?" I demanded, concerned.

"I need you to come downstairs! I hit someone with my car! I hit them, and they're not moving!"

"What?! Where did this happen?!"

"In the parking lot! Please, you're a nurse, right? Please, you have to see him!" Amelia pleaded. She was clearly distraught, the tears refusing to cease as water ran with inky mascara.

"Okay, but did you call the paramedics?" I asked, rushing inside towards my room and searching for shoes.

"I called them, and they're coming, but Stella, please… you're a nurse, you can help, can't you?"

In my haste, I opted for flip flops and grabbed my keys off the drawer before dashing out and rejoining Amelia at the door.

"I'll certainly try. Lead the way," I said, closing the door. We rushed down the stairs with me trying to get information out of Amelia. "Did you check if he was breathing or had a pulse?"

"I checked, and he seemed to be breathing, and his pulse was faint, but oh, geez, the blood! There was so much blood!" Amelia choked out, shoving open the door and sprinting across the lobby and out the double glass doors. I tried to keep up, amazed the woman could move with such agility in three-inch heels. "Stella, over here!" Amelia cried, beckoning for me to hurry.

I sprinted toward her, running past her as I surveyed the parking lot for any sign of a fallen body. The lot was scarce with cars and only one light provided dim lighting of the area, casting a haunting shadow that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, Amelia, where is he? It's dark, so I can't see…." I said, turning to the woman.

Amelia had stopped crying with indifference taking the place of the sorrowful, remorseful expression she had in the previous moments.

"That's a question… where is he indeed…?" Amelia muttered, tucking several blonde strands behind her ear while a ghost of a smirk played across her pale face.

Immediately, a wave of foreboding washed over me as I studied the woman in front of me, whose behavior was increasingly unsettling me. The hairs on my neck started to stand on end, and my heart thundered furiously in response to the adrenaline suddenly rushing through my veins. Something wasn't right. Clearly, my body had entered into fight-or-flight mode, but I remained rooted to the spot as if the frosty gleam in Amelia's brown eyes were the ones responsible for freezing me in place.

"Amelia, what—?"

"I'm not Amelia," the woman deadpanned, frowning, distaste evident in her pale features.

My eyes widened at this revelation, my brain all the more screaming for me to run, but I couldn't move, whether because of the intense fear overwhelming my motor function or shock from the surprise reveal, I couldn't determine. 'Amelia's' entire body flickered and dissipated in a flash of white light only to be replaced by a slim young man sporting large-framed glasses and a white fedora. The transformation defrosted my frozen state, and I gasped sharply, rearing backward while maintaining an accusing glare on the stranger.

"What the—? How did you—?! Never mind that, what did you do to Amelia?!" I demanded, scowling.

"Rest assured your friend is a-okay," the man said, holding up the OK symbol while grinning.

I didn't know if the man's words were to be trusted or not, but I _did_ know I had to get the heck out of there! I pivoted on my heel and attempted to sprint away only to collide into a wall, or rather, a broad-chested muscular person who was blocking my path.

"What—?!"

A man appearing older and much taller than the other man and myself had appeared, his blond hair slicked back and crimson eyes staring down at me with cold indifference. I flinched beneath the man's cool gaze and looked back to see the other man yawning while twisting his pinky finger in his right ear.

"Ah, Kaoru, I'm glad you're here. She was about to run for it, and I just didn't feel like chasing after her. After my performance, and the fact we had to run down five flights of stairs, I'm pooped," the man spoke to his comrade nonchalantly.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I am not going down without a fight!" I growled.

Not that I had any self-defense skills whatsoever, and they'll soon figure that out, but there was no flipping way I would let them do what they want so easily! I made to scream, but the blond-haired man—Kaoru—immediately set his beefy hand over my mouth. A sweet chemical smell invaded my nose, and immediately I knew I had just inhaled chloroform.

 _No…!_ I protested feebly, the chemical's effect already taking hold as my vision blurred and my body slumped against Kaoru as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Unexpected Dilemma

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Wow, I honestly didn't think anyone would actually review, so I'm pumped!**

 **OOC warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Unexpected Dilemma  
**

I bolt up with a gasp, my breaths out short and ragged as I took in my surroundings. I was in a dull gray sparsely furnished room bearing no windows.

 _What…? This isn't my bedroom. How'd I end up here?_ In response to my question, the memories played in my head like a movie. _That's right… 'Amelia' lured me to the parking lot and then transformed into a man, and he and his partner knocked me out with chloroform. So, now that they've kidnapped me, what'll they do to me now?_ I wondered, fear seizing my heart.

Even though I was in terrifying situation, there was something that disturbed me even more. _That man in the glasses had disguised himself as Amelia, but how did he do it? He looked and acted just like Amelia, but how…?_ I replayed the man's transformation in my head and then shook my head as if to shake away the image. _Oh, who cares how he did it. I should focus more on escaping._

I rolled off the bed and flinched when I felt the coldness of the cement floor through my bare feet. _Ugh, my flip flops must have fallen off when they dragged me away._ I hurried toward the wooden door, trying the knob and gasping happily when it twisted easily. I opened the door, cringing at the ear-grating squeak that echoed throughout the silent hall. I poked my head out to see a gray hallway dimly lit by small orange bulbs lining the ceiling. _Drat, which way should I go?_ I wondered, oscillating my head in both directions. I withdrew my head in the room and frowned as I contemplated if I should even move. _It's not smart to run around an unknown area where you can easily get caught. For all I know, this place is probably booby trapped!_

Still though, if I were to remain in the room, my chances of escape were zero, but if I were to leave and search for an exit, my chances would increase even if it's 1%. It was certainly better than zero. With this reasoning, I sprinted to the right, praying to God it would lead to my salvation. When I reached the end, I looked both ways and turned right, reaching another end that branched into two more halls. At this rate, I would undoubtedly get lost. Where are breadcrumbs when you need them? Still, though, I couldn't turn back now. I make right after right and, after a while, I wondered if I was going in circles. This was confirmed when I wound back at the room.

 _Okay, fine. I'll just alternate the turns,_ I decided, running down the hall and making a left and then a right. But the result remained the same. "Argh! What the hell?!" I growled, jumping up and down in frustration. I punched the wall across the room with the side of my fist. _I may not be much of a threat, but I swear, when I see those jerk-holes, I'm gonna—_ "H-Hey, what's happening?" I asked, shocked.

The hall trembled slightly, a rumbling noise filling the air as a section of the wall shifted vertically, revealing stone stairs ascending into the darkness. I blinked at the newly revealed passageway. Well, that was unexpected. I rushed up the stone stairs, the wall returning to its normal position and bathing the passage and myself in total darkness. Before I could panic, embers along the wall flickered to life, leading upward and providing light—albeit dim—to the passage.

 _Whoa, cool,_ I thought briefly admiring the torches. _Wait, this is no time for admiration! I gotta go before they discover I'm missing._ I rocketed up the stairs, tripping twice until I reached a cement wall, but I wasn't fooled.

Like before, I punched the middle of the wall and stepped back when the wall vibrated before shifting vertically, allowing a stream of light to pour into the dim corridor and temporarily blinded me. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the brilliant glow.

 _Yes, I did it! I'm free!_ I inwardly rejoiced, running out of the gloomy passage into what looked to be a large fancy study room.

The large oval windows allowed the afternoon sunlight to provide natural light. Damn. I thought for sure I was outside. I looked behind me to see I had emerged from a section of a bookshelf. The section returned to normal with a _click_ , and I was left in wonderment. So, now what? As I pondered my next move, I heard voices outside the door and squeaked involuntarily as I frantically looked about the room for a hiding spot.

 _Oh, my goodness, the voices are getting closer! Where do I hide? There's no place to hide!_

At least, no decent places anyway. I couldn't escape via the secret passageway because it took a while to open, plus the whole shaking thing would undoubtedly draw attention. There was a black sofa I could possibly hide behind, but that'd be stupid. I'd get caught in a second. The other possible choice was under the wide mahogany desk, but if someone were to sit at the desk, he'll definitely see me. The knob started to turn, jolting me into movement, and I dove under the desk at the exact moment the door opened.

"Now that you have the girl, what is your next move?" A woman asked.

I stiffened at the question, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. They're talking about me! I drew my knees closer to my chest as I listened to the conversation with growing apprehension.

"We grab his attention, of course," a male spoke softly, so soft that I had to strain my ears to hear him. "Send Kaoru and Koyo."

"As you wish, though do you really think he'll try and rescue the girl? They only met once. They're barely acquaintances," the woman voiced her doubts.

"Even if that's true, he'll respond. After all, she saved his life."

Even though I had no idea what the man looked like, by the way his tone darkened, I could imagine him looking pissed. But the conversation disturbed me, and the last sentence the man spoke confirmed it for me.

 _Could they be talking about… Tsuna?_ Perfect. Just bleepin' perfect. The people who kidnapped me were the ones responsible for shooting Tsuna. For them to know it was me who took care of him meant that they _were_ watching us! _But why didn't they finish the job that night?_ I wondered.

"I still don't understand why you didn't let me dispose of them both. The area was absent of witnesses. It would have been simple to finish off Sawada and silence the girl."

I blanched at the woman's frosty tone, a wave of nausea and horror overwhelming me and threatening to knock me out. I knew it… Tsuna _was_ into some shady stuff and now I was all caught up in it! I recalled Amelia's bizarre reaction when I told her my story and squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to stem the tears. Amelia warned me. Somehow, she knew Tsuna was no good and warned me about him, but now it was too late.

 _But it doesn't make any sense. Even though I hardly knew the guy, for some reason, I can tell Tsuna's not a bad guy. I mean, he left the apartment, leaving behind that note saying he didn't want to inconvenience me, but really I think he left because he knew I'd be in danger if he remained with me any longer._

I stifled a sigh as I took in my current situation. Some good _that_ did…. I realized the man hadn't replied and briefly feared if he was aware of my presence, but then I heard someone flopping on the sofa while heaving an exhausted sigh.

"I know that," the man spoke tiredly.

"Are you telling me that after we succeed in getting Sawada to meet with us, you'll just let the girl go?"

The man didn't reply, and I realized I was holding my breath as I waited for him to speak and quietly exhaled.

"No, of course not. She was dead as soon as she saved his life," the man said, the icy tone returning.

"Then why—?"

"Because this way we don't have to risk anyone else getting involved. What if someone had passed by the alley—just like the girl—while you killed them? You'd have to eliminate them, too. No, this way is less messy. We use the girl to lure Sawada, and once her purpose is fulfilled, we'll dispose of her." The man was speaking with such detachment, I had to wonder if he really was human or a robot masquerading as a human.

"I understand. My apologies, Enma-sama."

"As long as you get it, it's fine. Send out Koyo and Kaoru now while you go and check on our prisoner to see if she's awaken yet. If she has, have a meal prepared for her. I can't have her starving to death."

"Yes, I will do that right away."

Light footsteps hurried out the room followed by a slam of the heavy wooden door. Finally alone, the man—Enma— released another weary sigh before flopping on his back on the couch. I remained frozen in my hiding place while replaying the conversation in my mind, gripping my legs so tightly as tears streamed silently down my face.

" _Now that you have the girl, what is your next move?"_

" _Do you really think he'll try and rescue the girl?"_

" _She was dead as soon as she saved his life."_

It took every ounce of my strength not to scream my heart out at the dangerous situation I had unwittingly found myself in. They're going to kill me! They're going to flippin' kill me because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, no, that's not right. I don't regret helping Tsuna. Not even a little bit. I don't know who Tsuna is to these people or why they want him dead so badly, but clearly they're the villains in this scenario, and Tsuna, who at least attempted to keep me safe, was the hero in my book.

I didn't know if Tsuna will risk his life for a stranger—even if he owed said stranger for saving his own life—but I did know that if I didn't get out of this soon, I was screwed. No, worse, I was dead. Dead woman walking, everyone! This Enma person sounded terrifying, especially how he was always speaking in such soft tones. That told you if he did raise his voice—look out. Faint snoring filled the large room, distracting me from my thoughts.

 _He's fallen asleep! How lucky!_

I peered over the desk's edge to see a young man in his early twenties dressed sharply in a black suit resembling Tsuna's. He laid on the black sofa, an arm settled casually across his pale face as he slept. Perfect. Now, I could move freely without worrying about him spotting me. I carefully crept out of my hiding place and dashed behind the sofa, breathing raggedly.

 _All this adrenaline rush I've been receiving lately cannot be good for me,_ I inwardly groaned. This was no time to complain, however, as the woman from earlier was sure to find my absence and alert Enma. I had to move quickly. I peeked over the sofa's edge to see Enma's position hadn't changed. _Weapon. I need a weapon. If I'm going to continue sneaking around this place, I'm going to need a weapon on the very large chance I get caught._

I surveyed the room, but came up empty, much to my frustration. Enma sighed, removing his arm, and I immediately ducked out of view, my heart thundering in my chest as I heard him shift his body. After what seemed like a lifetime, the soft snoring resumed, and I exhaled in immense relief, though it didn't last long.

"Enma-sama!" The woman from earlier burst into the room, startling both Enma and myself. "The girl—she's gone." Crap, my absence have been discovered already!

"What do you mean she's gone? With how the basement's set up, she should still be down there." I knew it was a trick! All those twists and turns only to end up back where you started….

"I know, but I searched the entire area, and she's definitely not down there. Damn that Julie! I told him to make sure he locks the door. That useless oaf…." As the woman muttered curses, Enma spoke.

"By some dumb luck, she must have discovered one of the hidden passages. Search—"

"Enma-sama!" Another person, a woman, screamed, rushing into the room.

"What is it, Luna?" Enma asked, clearly irritated.

"It's Mami-sama! She's—" The lady, Luna, didn't finish her sentence as Enma was already out of the room.

"Adelheid, search the rooms that have passageways and find the girl. Report when you do."

"Yes, Enma-sama," Adelheid spoke dutifully.

The door shut with a resounding _slam_ as everyone fled the room, leaving me alone. I peeked around the sofa to see I was indeed alone and exhaled loudly. It felt as if I've been holding my breath forever. I had to act fast if I wanted to escape before being discovered. I rushed over to one of the oval windows and peered outside, my mouth dropping open at the beautiful expansive garden spread out below.

 _What the—?! Where is this place?! Am I still in Japan?_ I wondered worriedly.

The study room was high above the ground, so jumping out the window was not an option… or was it? With how the oval window was designed, one could open a section of glass. I released the latch and pushed open the glass wide enough for me to peer down and spot a narrow ledge running along the wall. I wasn't much of a daredevil or risk taker, but being thrust in a life-or-death situation will cause a person to perform deeds they would literally not even dream of doing.

I exhaled shakily as I swung one leg over and felt the roughness of the ledge beneath my bare foot and swung the other leg until both feet were planted on the narrow ledge. I closed the glass so as to not arouse suspicion when someone returns before slowly, very slowly, inching my way across the ledge. Where did I hope to go? That balcony below me appeared safe. It wasn't that far down from where I was, but I could still seriously injure myself if I wasn't careful. I inched my way towards the balcony until I was right on top of it.

 _Okay, on the count of three, you're going to jump. One… two…._

As I prepared myself, the door on the balcony suddenly opened, sending a violent shock throughout my body and almost causing me to tumble to my death. A small young girl with fiery red hair sporting a short white dress and carrying a plush toy peered out at the magnificent view. Though I couldn't see her face, I could tell something was wrong by how her shoulders where hunched and head was bowed.

"Mami, I told you it's not safe for you to leave the compound," Enma's scolding tone filtered from inside the room.

"I know, nii-san, but they're having a festival today. I wanted to go," the little girl replied, pouting. "How long until I can go outside again?"

"Until I know for certain that you'll no longer be in danger."

"But when will that be?! That can take years!"

"I promise you, it won't. The time is soon coming when everyone who stands in the Simon Family's way will be taken care of. And when that happens, I'll take you to all the festivals around the world."

The girl gasped happily, whirling around to face Enma who still remained hidden in the room. "You promise?"

"I always keep my promises, don't I?"

"Yeah, nii-san does! Yatta! I'm so happy! And Eri-chan is, too!" Mami said, holding up a honey brown teddy bear with a large pink bow tied around her right ear.

"Glad to hear it. So, no more giving Luna a hard time, okay?"

"Hai!" Mami agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh, and also, stay in your room for a little while."

"Huh? Why?" Mami complained.

"Don't whine; just listen to your big brother, okay?" Mami sighed dramatically before shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, if nii-san says so."

I heard Enma's receding footsteps and watched as Mami heaved another sigh before turning and looking out at the horizon again. Urgh. Now I'd have to find another place to drop, and I had to hurry because my feet were hurting.

 _Maybe I should just take my chances and try and land in those bushes,_ I thought, studying the neatly trimmed evergreen shrubs lining the edge of the house. _Oh, who am I kidding? At this height, I'll surely be finished._

"Ne, what are you doing up there?" Mami asked, startling me so bad that I leaned backward and plummeted to my doom.


	4. Unexpected Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

 **OOC warning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Unexpected Punishment**

 _Saturday 11:00 PM_

Amelia parked her car in the scarce parking lot and sighed tiredly, glad to be home after a long day of work. She climbed out of the car and hurried across the poorly lit lot, wanting to be inside as quickly as possible. The tenants had complained to the landlord to replace the lights in the lot, and he would promise he'd get on it, but that man was a notorious procrastinator.

 _I'll have to get on his case again,_ Amelia thought with a sigh.

As she neared the corner, she spotted a glint in the murky light and slowed her pace. When she approached the object, she saw it was someone's keys. Amelia recognized the keys as Stella's because of the white lanyard sporting her hospital's name and insignia. Amelia scooped up the fallen keys, scrunching her nose in disgust at the mud caking the now soiled lanyard.

 _I bet Stella's going out of her mind with worry,_ Amelia thought with a smile as she resumed her trek towards the entrance.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Stella's number before placing the phone to her ear. The phone rang for a long moment before it went through.

"Hey!" Stella's voice chirped happily.

"Hey, Stella, I found your keys—"

"Sorry, I'm not here right now, but please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" Beep!

"Hey, Stella, I found your keys in the parking lot. Call me back or just come to my place and get them. Bye."

Amelia hit the disconnect button and stuffed her cell and Stella's keys in her jacket pocket as she entered the building and walked to the elevator, the elevator taking her to the fifth floor. She hummed quietly as she entered her apartment and went to her bedroom where she placed Stella's keys on her bedside table and quickly changed out of her work clothes into her pajamas. "Time to watch some Lina & Pete, baby!"

After Amelia finished watching the show, she checked her phone for any missed calls but saw none. She decided to call again, but again received Stella's voicemail and sighed as she ended the call.

 _It's getting late. I'll leave a note on her door._

Amelia scribbled a quick note on a notepad and stuck a strip of tape on top before heading out and taping it on Stella's door. She yawned as she returned to her apartment, cutting out the lights and heading for bed.

* * *

The next day, Amelia woke to a sunny room and yawned, glancing at the analog clock mounted on her wall to see it was ten in the morning. She sat up and stretched, enjoying the feel of her muscles loosening from sleep and hopped out of bed when she spotted silver keys on her bedside table.

 _Oh, yeah, I found Stella's keys in the parking lot last night._ Amelia checked her phone for any missed calls or texts, but saw none and frowned. _That's odd. I left a message saying I have her keys, but she hasn't gotten back to me._

Perhaps Stella lost her phone? Then, she remembered leaving a note on Stella's door and went outside to find the note still taped up on the door, the note in the same crooked position as when Amelia taped it. An unsettling feeling washed over her as something wasn't feeling right. While stuck in thought, the apartment beside her opened and Amelia's next door neighbor, Miki, stepped out sporting black short shorts and a teal short sleeved shirt while carrying a hamper overflowing with laundry.

"Oh, Amelia-chan! Good morning!" Miki greeted cheerily.

"Good morning, Miki," Amelia sighed.

Noticing her neighbor's troubling expression, Miki's brown eyes widened in concern and fear.

"Uh-oh. I take it by that heavy sigh you're still upset about last night? Do you know of the man's condition?" Miki asked worriedly.

Amelia shot Miki a strange look, not understanding what the black-haired girl was gabbing about.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia inquired bluntly.

"The guy you ran over last night, how is he?"

"Guy I ran over?! I have no clue what you're talking about, Miki," Amelia said, her fear and impatience growing.

Miki's frown deepened at Amelia's words. "Well, that's strange because last night you were crying and screaming to Stella about running over a guy in the parking lot."

"I… I did _what_?!" Amelia practically shrieked, and Miki flinched, stepping back.

"Y-Yeah, what's with you?" Miki asked, staring strangely at Amelia.

"Miki, I need you to tell me everything you heard and saw. What exactly did _I_ say to Stella?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I was watching TV when I suddenly heard you wailing and screaming. Being the nosy and curious person that I am, I opened my door just a little to see you crying to Stella about running over someone in the parking lot. You had called the paramedics already, but you wanted Stella to check on the guy since she was a nurse."

"And it was really me?" Amelia asked softly.

Miki nodded. "I mean, I only saw your back, but it had to be you. It sounded like you, too…. Was it _not_ you?" Miki asked, fear flickering across her face.

"No, it wasn't. At what time did this happen?" Amelia demanded.

"Um… nine o'clock? Yeah, I was watching a rerun of _Lina & Pete_, so it was around that time," Miki said, nodding in remembrance. "So, wait, that truly wasn't you?! Then, who was that, and why did they pose as you?"

"More importantly, what did they want with Stella?" Amelia muttered to herself, ignoring Miki's questions.

"Oh, that's right, Stella did go with the person," Miki remembered. "Oh, my gosh, we need to call the police! Stella's probably in danger!"

Amelia stared at the keys in her hands, having found them last night in the parking lot and since this Amelia fake had lured Stella to the parking lot, it was safe to say that's where the abduction took place.

"Okay, yeah, you call the police since you're a witness," Amelia said.

"Right! I'll do it now."

Miki hurried back inside, shutting the door while Amelia entered her own apartment, closing the door behind her. She gripped the keys so tightly in her fist until her palm throbbed in dull pain from the metal pinching her skin. Stella has been missing for approximately twelve hours. Who could have taken her and why? The person had posed as Amelia to trick Stella, and even used her profession against her. For them to know Stella was a nurse meant they must have been studying her. But for what purpose?

Amelia chucked the keys onto her worn gray couch while growling in frustration. Who the hell cared about their purpose?! She just wanted to focus on getting her friend back. Miki was calling the police, but could they really help? Where would they even start their investigation? There were no leads. Or no, that's not true….

Last week, Stella had shared with Amelia her story of caring for a stranger who suffered from a bullet wound. His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Amelia bristled at the memory, recalling her spastic reaction to the name. Sawada Tsunayoshi… the name was vaguely familiar because her brother spoke of someone with the same name a long while ago. Amelia flinched when she recalled Stella's bewildered expression after Amelia revealed she had a sibling. She and her brother, Dino, weren't close though that was Amelia's fault. She and Dino were step siblings, her mother having married his father when Amelia was twelve.

Dino was ten years older than her, but the age difference wasn't a factor in the lack of closeness, but rather it was when Amelia found out Dino and her stepfather were involved in the mafia. Don't get her wrong; she loved Dino and her stepfather, but she wanted nothing to do with the mafia world and so limited contact with Dino. And because of her stepbrother's mafia connection, she would not broadcast the fact that she had a brother.

But this Sawada Tsunayoshi person… Amelia remembered Dino telling her about him, referring to him as his 'little brother,' so of course Amelia assumed Sawada was also involved in the mafia. That's why she warned Stella to stay away, but some good that warning did her. Now, Stella was in trouble, and Amelia didn't have a first clue of what to do to save her friend. Where would she even start? She had no idea who took Stella in the first place.

 _Wait, this is most likely happening because of Stella taking care of that Sawada person… if anyone has even a slight of a clue as to who took Stella, it might be him. He's the only lead I have right now._

Now, she just had to get in touch with him. Amelia sighed, knowing she would have to call _him_.

* * *

 _"Ah!"_

I released an ear-splitting scream as I plummeted to my doom, flailing my arms about in hopes I would latch onto the balcony's stone railing. I succeeded in grabbing hold of the top railing and kicked my feet as I struggled to hoist myself up.

"Grab my hand!" Mami cried, offering her hand.

I grasped it while swinging my right leg on the edge of the balcony, and with Mami's help, hauled myself up and over the railing.

"Too… close…!" I wheezed.

"That was so close! What were you thinking climbing along the ledge?" Mami asked.

I couldn't answer because I was still shaken over the fact I almost fell to my death.

 _Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick,_ I thought as overwhelming nausea took the place of fear.

"Mami-sama? Are you alright?" someone called outside the room. I scooted out of view, pressing my back against the brick wall and placing a finger to my lips. "Mami-sama?" The voice belonged to Luna. "I heard screaming."

"Yeah, it was me. I saw a huge bumblebee. It flew towards me at such fast speed! I thought I was going to get stung for a second…." Mami said, sighing in relief and placing a hand to her chest.

"Oh, I see. Perhaps you should come inside now?"

"Yeah, I will," Mami said, skipping inside and closing the door behind her.

I remained slumped against the wall, not paying attention to the conversation taking place inside and closed my eyes in an attempt to quell the nauseous sensation. The light breeze and the sun's warm rays helped calm me, and the nausea finally subsided.

The doors opened again and Mami poked her head out and grinned widely. "Okay, coast is clear! You can come in now."

I entered the room, staring in awe at the large fancy bedroom. It was much bigger than my entire apartment.

 _Holy crap, is that a moon bounce?_ I gaped at the large pink princess castle moon bounced standing near the back of the room. "This is your room?" I asked the girl.

"Yup! I'm Mami, by the way. What's your name?" Mami questioned.

"I'm Stella. Thank you very much for saving me," I said, bowing.

"What were you doing climbing on the ledge anyway?" Mami asked.

I straightened to my full height as I wracked my brain for an acceptable explanation. "I was goofing off and avoiding work," I lied.

"Work? You work for Onii-san?" Mami asked, tilting her head as she studied me. "I've never seen you around before."

"That's because today is my first day."

"And you're already slacking off?" Mami seemed unimpressed with my explanation, and I stifled a sigh.

"Y-Yeah, not a good look, I know," I laughed awkwardly. "Well, I better get back to work! Don't want to get into any more trouble."

"No, wait! You should stay here and play with me!" Mami said, grinning. "Onii-san ordered me to stay in my room, but there's nothing to do in here."

Well, that was hardly believable. The amount of toys in the girl's room could fill a toy store. It was crystal clear these people were loaded. I opened my mouth to refuse the girl when an idea popped in my head: if I could get on this girl's good side, perhaps she would help me escape? Plus, remaining in the girl's room might be the safest place for now since I could get Mami to cover for me like she did earlier.

"Okay, fine, I'll play with you," I decided, smiling.

"Yatta!" Mami rejoiced, jumping up and down.

* * *

"Okay, I need a break," I said, breathing heavily after having finished jumping a good half hour on the moon bounce.

I plopped back on my butt, the moon bounce dipping and shifting beneath me from the movement. Mami landed next to me, and I yelped when I was thrown a few inches in the air before finally coming to a rest.

"You're tired already?" Mami asked, her pale face flushed red and glistening with sweat from exertion.

"Is it that unbelievable? We have been jumping for about thirty minutes," I pointed out.

"I just think you're out of shape," Mami said, pouting.

"That's rude! My weight happens to be healthy," I spoke proudly.

"Then come on! Let's play some more!" Mami said, tugging on my arm. Before I could reply, my stomach growled with ferocity, and I blushed in embarrassment. "You're hungry? I'll order food!" Mami hopped toward the entrance, sliding to the bottom and rushing to the phone that sat on her bedside table. "What would you like? Yuki can make pretty much anything!"

"Anything, huh? I could go for some udon noodles. Could you order Kitsune Udon?"

Mami scrunched her nose in disgust. "Ew, doesn't that have tofu in it?"

"Yeah, you don't like tofu?"

"I _hate_ it. I tried it once… it didn't go well." Mami shuddered at the memory as she picked up the phone.

"Aw, you should give it another chance!" I suggested.

"Bleh. Never," Mami insisted, shaking her head. "Hey, Yuki! I'm ready to order lunch. Can I have curry-fried rice? Extra spicy please. And also Kitsune Udon…. Yeah, I know it has tofu, which is fine." Mami said this while twisting her face in disgust. "Thank you!" Mami replaced the phone on its receiver and turned to me with a bright smile. "Yuki says it'll take forty-five minutes," Mami told me.

I nodded in acknowledgement, my eyes trailing to the small picture frame of a happy family enjoying a picnic. The mother was snuggled against the father, both wearing adoring expressions, while the mom held a five year-old Mami. Enma, who appeared ten, was sitting atop his father's shoulders, a bright smile on his adorable face.

 _Whoa, Enma seems so carefree and cheerful. I wonder what happened to change that…?_ "These are you parents, right? Your mom is very pretty," I remarked, admiring the woman's face enhanced by her bright smile.

"Yeah, they passed when I was five," Mami spoke solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents. How did they die?" I asked. Mami's expression darkened, and she grasped at her white dress, clenching it tightly. I could tell I hit a nerve and placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry for asking."

"N-No, it's fine," Mami sniffled, wiping at her face. "It was the Vongola."

"Vongola?" I repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's a rival mafia family. They killed Mom and Dad and would have killed me, too, if Enma hadn't saved me." Mami walked past me and hopped in bed, scooping up her plush bear and squeezing it to her chest. "Enma vowed to avenge our parents and make the Vongola pay for what they did, and I believe Onii-san will fulfill his promise! After all, he's the boss of the Simon Family!" Mami declared, lifting her plush bear in the air.

I allowed Mami's words to sink in as one word in particular stuck out to me: _mafia._

 _Did I hear Mami correctly? She say rival mafia family, and that Enma was the_ boss _of a mafia family?!_ The mafia… I was kidnapped by the mafia _._ The overwhelming fear and nausea returned as I recognized the seriousness of my dilemma.

"Stella-chan? Are you okay?" Mami asked, staring at me in concern.

"Uh—"

"Mami-sama?" Adelheid called, knocking on the door and startling the both of us. I put a finger to my lips before diving under the bed. "Mami-sama, I'm coming in."

The door creaked open and Adelheid entered the room followed by a male servant wheeling in a cart carrying the lunch Mami ordered.

"Ooh, lunch is here!" Mami said excitedly, hopping out of bed.

"Yes, and I couldn't help but notice this is a lot of food for one little girl to eat," Adelheid remarked, fixing a cool gaze on Mami.

Mami kept her gaze on the food and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I really worked up an appetite after jumping on the moon bounce."

"Is that so?" Adelheid picked up a fork and poked at the deep fried tofu resting atop the noodles in the Kitsune Udon. "I thought you hated tofu?"

"I did, but I figured I could give it another chance," Mami replied, shrugging.

Adelheid dropped the fork and turned to Mami, her face pulled in a stern expression. "Where is she, Mami-sama?" Adelheid demanded bluntly.

I flinched at the woman's brusque tone and the fact we've been discovered.

"She?" Mami repeated, blinking and feigning innocence.

Adelheid's eyes narrowed, and Mami shrunk beneath the woman's shrewd gaze.

"Harada Stella, if you reveal yourself now, you will receive a light punishment; however, if _I_ find you…." Adelheid allowed her threat to trail, her gaze still fixed on Mami.

 _It's over,_ I thought, sighing resignedly.

Accepting defeat, I crawled from under the bed when Mami rushed in front of me, throwing her hands to the side.

"Can't she stay a while longer? At least, let her eat her lunch," Mami pleaded.

"She can eat it back in her room," Adelheid said, holding out a pair of silver handcuffs. "I'm mildly impressed that you found one of the hidden passages," she remarked as she locked the cuffs around my wrists. I remained silent, glaring coldly up at the woman. "You've caused me a lot of trouble with your disappearance act, but I'll make sure it won't happen again."

White sparks jumped from the silver cuffs before white energy enveloped my entire body, and I released a bloodcurdling scream as my body seized from the continuous flow of energy before blacking out and slumping to the ground.

"Stella-chan!" Mami cried, kneeling by my unconscious body.

"That was her punishment for escaping and causing trouble," Adelheid said.

"You still didn't have to go that far!" Mami snapped at the older woman.

"You should know, Mami-sama, this woman saved the life of the enemy."

"What?" Mami asked, surprised. Adelheid snapped her fingers, and a burly servant entered the room, picking me up and carrying me out the door with Adelheid following behind. "Wait! Where are you taking her? Adel-chan!"

Adelheid paused at the doorway and turned around. "I think it's best if you forget about the woman, Mami-sama." Adelheid shut the door behind her before Mami could reply and turned to the servant carrying me. "Return her to the room in the basement and make sure the door is locked or it'll be your head."

"Yes, ma'am," the servant replied dutifully, turning and striding down the hall.

"Hey, you found her!" Julie exclaimed behind Adelheid. "Good, good. I was starting to get worried for a second, but I should have known you'd have it under control." Without looking, Adelheid swiped at Julie's head, but he smoothly stepped back, grinning as he lowered his fedora. "I get it, you're upset that I hadn't locked the door."

"You useless oaf; you had one simple task!" Adelheid growled, whirling on her comrade.

"What are you talking about? I lured the girl, didn't I?"

"So, it was too much to ask you to also check if our prisoner was secured? Honestly…." Adelheid stalked past Julie, who grinned after her.

"Yare, yare, someone's a bit uptight…."

* * *

 **Sorry that Enma and Tsuna were absent in this chapter, but rest assured you'll see plenty of them in the next chapter… I'm pretty sure. I have a general idea as to how the next chapter will go XD**


End file.
